


Unfocused

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jane not focusing, human thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane is too wrapped up in her head when she has to go into details of her incidents with Kyle.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Human!13 Train AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Unfocused

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about courts or stuff so most of it is glossed over and it works with how Jane is feeling about this whole ordeal.

It had come to this. There she was, stood there, statement in hand, in front of far too many people for her liking. Sophia was next to her, whispering in her ear of when she should speak or to merely ask if she was okay. Of course she wasn‘t. How could she be? If this restraining order and accusation didn’t pull through, she would be worse off, with Kyle now pissed at her for bringing him to court. He knew he could have skipped it, but also knew that would make him look guilty. She knew if this didn’t pan out the way she wanted her life will be hell. 

The judge asked her a few questions and asked Kyle. If she was being honest, she just about heard what Kyle said, all she could think of was Yaz. How she was sat behind her. How she will get called up soon on the gun incident. How all she wanted was to be next to her the whole time. 

Surprisingly, Kyle was appropriate. He only looked at her when she would speak, and keep a straight face. He didn’t bother her when they had to wait to go in, or took a break. However, Jane couldn’t help but feel there was a reason for it. 

There might have been. 

Yaz had ‘misplaced’ her mobile so the evidence they had recorded became redundant, and the judge didn’t want to know of what could have been on there. That was one step back. One too far. One that sent Jane spiralling. She only got out of it when she had to switch places with Yaz, sitting down in between Ash and Josh. Ash noticed and helped her, muttering the grounding technique they frequently used. It helped a lot. 

She still couldn’t focus properly though. 

“Yes, I did pull my own gun out on Mr. Lenford,” Yaz said rather professionally, yet everyone could tell she regretted her actions. “It wasn’t loaded, I just did it-” 

“We were informed why you did it, Ms. Khan, but the fact remains that you should not have done it,” the judge said, sounding fed up of this case already. 

“I-I know... He shouldn’t have done what he did either-” 

“We don’t have any evidence that he did it besides a statement and your reasoning to pulling a gun on him. The footage at Yates did not prove anything.” 

At the mention of Yates, and hearing some muttering around her, Jane lost focus completely. She was aware things were happening around her yet didn’t pick up on anything. Didn’t hear anything. Didn’t see anything. It wasn’t until Ash put a hand on her shoulder that she was startled out of her daze. 

“Jane?” he asked worriedly as he stood up. “You okay?” 

“How,” she uttered, looking confused. Yaz was in front of her, concern written all over her face. How long had she been in a daze for? “Oh, h-hi.” 

“Hey,” Yaz said softly with a small smile. “We have to get up now.” 

Jane nodded and stood up, permanently staying in between Yaz and Ash on her way out. She didn’t even look up when they went past Kyle, didn‘t dare to. It got explained to her that they had to wait out there while the jury made its decision whether it's acceptable to have a restraining order against him, and what will happen if he actually gets sent to jail. However, that was unlikely given the lack of evidence they ended up having. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Yaz assured her once they were in the hall, quite lot further away from Kyle than they previously were, yet she was still on edge. 

“Y-Yeah,” her phone went off. “Oh, It's Missy. She s-says good luck and apologizes for not being able to make it. And that Clara and Amy say that too.” 

“That’s nice of her,” Ash grinned. “Although, your phone should be on silent... Won’t look good if it goes off when we’re in there.” 

“It’s not like that’s going to change their minds,” Yaz sighed, clearly agitated. “I don’t know how I lost my phone. I made sure I had it with me when I left home.” 

“I can guess,” Ash half whispered as he nodded his head towards Kyle, who was talking to his lawyer. 

Yaz went to move but Ash grabbed her by the arm before she could take a step towards him. “Ash-” 

“If you do anything now, you’ll only make things worse,” he hissed, keeping her still. Jane saw that Kyle had seen it. He noticed the anger on her girlfriend’s face, yet, instead of goading her, he merely flicked his eyes to Jane, a small smirk aimed at her. 

“Yaz please,” Sophia said as she jumped in front of her. “Don’t do anything-” 

“What if this is pointless?” she asked suddenly, rather subdued, and had tears in her eyes. 

“Pointless?” Ash echoed, slowly letting go if his friend. 

“What if it’s rigged? He seems to know everyone, know everything. Always one step ahead. Doing what he wants. If he gets away with this with no repercussions, with... With nothing but maybe a warning to not do anything again, it won’t do anything. He would have won.” 

“Yaz,” Jane said softly, hating seeing her girlfriend sound so defeated. She stepped towards her and held onto her hands, swaying them slightly. “It’s going to be okay-” 

“You don’t know that,” she shook her head. 

“Y-Yeah, I don’t,” she admitted. “But I do know that w-whatever does happen, it will be okay, it w-will be-” 

“Did you notice the jury out there?” her girlfriend asked quietly, seriously. 

“N-No,” Jane admitted with a small sigh. “I uh, t-tried not to-” 

“Majority of them are men,” Yaz said in a hushed tone. “Two out of the twelve are female, and one of them is homophobic – and I know that by how she reacted to you speaking. On the plus side maybe two or three of them are actually sympathetic to you, but they...” 

She trailed off, shaking her head. Jane hugged her immediately, burying her head into her shoulder. “Yaz-” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I just... I think the odds are stacked against us...” 

“What will happen to you?” 

“What?” Yaz pulled back, stunned that she was even on the blonde’s mind. 

She looked down, nervously fiddling with her hands. “W-What’s going to happen to you if he wins?” 

“Um...” 

“We’re going back in,” Sophia said, interrupting their conversation. 

“Oh, uh s-sure,” Jane nodded as she was led to the door, seeing her girlfriend behind her, wiping away tears. 

It was agonizing. The waiting was nerve-wracking. As they waited for the jury’s decision, they had to wait for Kyle, he had apparently gotten a phone call that he was just finishing up. All that was going on in her head was that he was making a plan, one to win. Jane noticed her statement on the table and saw some of the details of the events. All she wanted to do was sit down, her legs almost gave away, but Sophia held her up. 

She didn’t want to be there. 

She didn’t want Yaz involved in it. She didn’t want things to get worse if he won. She didn’t want this looming over her head, didn’t want any more things he can use against her or her friends. If he won this, if he didn’t get at least a restraining order against him, it will be over. 

She didn’t want to be there. At all. 

“Mr. Kyle Lenford is not guilty.” 

Everything was a blur after that. Jane didn’t even remember how she got home. All she did know is that she was focused on controlling her breathing the whole time, and that her girlfriend was pissed. 

Once she was sure everyone had gone, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She cried. K9 came up to her, tail wagging as he laid his head on her lap. She took a few deep breathes before smiling at him, and patted him on the head. 

“Jane?” Yaz asked softly, standing by the door. “Mind if I?” 

“Y-Yeah, come on in,” her voice cracked at the end, despite her attempt at a smile at her. She sat down next to her gingerly and wrapped an arm around her. “H-Hi.” 

“Hey,” Yaz smiled at her. “It’s okay you know, to cry. Especially after what just happened-” 

“H-He got away with it...” 

“Yes,” she sighed. 

“D-Did they say what’s going to happen to you?” Jane looked up at her, tears in her eyes but she had managed to stop crying. 

She shrugged. “I’m suspended for six months, and after that on desk duty until Josh finds me fit to be on the field. Oh, I also have to give up my not loaded gun, and see Kelsey while I’m suspended. Honestly, not as bad as I thought it would be. Thought I’d be fired.” 

“Sorry-” 

“It’s not your fault,” Yaz assured and hugged her before she could protest. “None of this is your fault okay? I did what I did, I get the consequences. Okay? Please, don’t blame yourself.” 

Jane didn’t say anything. She merely pulled back, wiped at her face, and stared at her girlfriend for a few seconds. Yaz couldn’t figure out what was going on. What was going through her girlfriend’s head, why she kept staring. She wanted to ease any doubts she had, any fears of anything. Before she could well... 

Jane kissed her.

Over and over.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mr. Lenford... 

“I need you to flirt with someone,” Kyle smirked as he bit into his apple, addressing his newest friend who had agreed to join him in tormenting his prey. “Well, passive-aggressively flirt with someone until she either walks away or freeze. If she freezes take it as an advantage to bring her to me.” 

“And who is this someone?” 

“A Jane Smith, but just call her Janey. She’ll most likely freeze just by hearing the name. I’ll point you to her.” 

The man merely nodded. 

“How are your flirting skills by the way?” 

“All I need to do is say ‘hello’.” 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The next story it going to be more heavy and angsty, but also sweet so stay tuned for that. I really just wanted to get this part out of the way to get to the next part and carry it on from there.


End file.
